Burning Up For Your Love
by auhaes23
Summary: 2 Burning Up For Your Love, St Berry Week. Jesse est un homme comme les autres. Il aime s'amuser de temps en temps. Cette fois-ci, il a  bu un peu trop de bières. Rachel le trouve hilarant.


**Deuxième histoire de la semaine St Berry =D**

**Cette fois-ci le thème est, comme le titre l'indique, Burning Up For Your Love. Une chanson notamment chantée par Jesse dans la saison 1, mais Glee ne l'a jamais incorporée dans un épisode.**

* * *

><p><strong>New York City - Juin 2023<strong>

Un anniversaire, une soirée, quelques bières et Jesse était dans un autre monde. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre à se souler, du moins pas depuis qu'il était avec Rachel, et surtout pas avec de la bière. Mais ce soir, il s'était dit, allez, c'est l'anniversaire de ton collège, profites-en ! Et quelques heures plus tard, il avait chaud, ses yeux le brûlaient et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de bouger. Il avait l'impression d'avoir 16 ans à nouveau.

« Ca va ? », il demanda à sa fiancée, alors qu'elle était assise à côté de lui sur ce grand canapé de coin où d'autres invités étaient installés confortablement et discutaient.

« Tu es soûl, Jesse ! », dit-elle remarquant son sourire en coin. Il avait une main de posée sur sa cuisse. Son autre main était appuyée contre le canapé.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis jamais soûl, Rachel »

« Oh si ! »

« Ok… Juste un petit peu alors ! », il balbutia.

Rachel secoua la tête, rigolant. « Tu as bu combien de bières avant que j'arrive ? »

« Aucune idée … J'ai accepté toutes celles que Conor m'a données ! »

« On devrait rentrer, tu es bien trop soûl que pour rester ici ! Même si Conor à l'air dans un état pire que le tien », dit Rachel, se levant en prenant la main de son fiancé dans la sienne. Mais il resta assis et la tira sur ses genoux.

« Jesse », elle gémit, essayant d'échapper de son emprise, mais il la tenait fermement.

« Allons chanter un morceau ! », dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers l'autre bout du salon où Conor, son collège, interprétait une reprise, plutôt catastrophique, de Beautiful de Jambes Blunt. « Et après, on rentrera ! », il ajouta doucement dans son oreille. « Juste une chanson »

« Non ! »

« Non ? », demanda-t-il, levant ses sourcils. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'emmena dans un baiser chaud. Le mot était juste, le baiser était fougueux dès la première seconde. Il avait plongé sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassait comme un ado avec ses hormones en furie. Posant ses mains sur son torse pour se décaler, Rachel gémit.

« Jesse! »

« Mmm ? », répondit-il comme il léchait ses lèvres.

« Rentrons chez nous ! », dit-elle plus fermement cette fois-ci. Il la regarda quelques secondes et se leva à côté d'elle, posant une main autour de sa taille.

« Conor ? », il cria d'un ton inhabituel.

« Ouais ? », répondit l'homme aux cheveux dorés, se retournant pour voir Jesse.

« Je veux chanter un morceau ! »

« Yeah ! », il cria. « Les gars ! Jess va chanter ! Laissez place à l'artiste ! »

Rachel regarda Jesse surprise et contrariée en même temps. Elle soupira comme il l'embrassa vite fait sur le front.

« Une chanson et puis on part ! »

« Merci, chérie ! »

« Allez vas-y », elle rigola avant de sentir une main sur ses fesses. « Jesse ! Je veux bien que tu sois ivre mais là tu deviens carrément le sosie de Puckerman ! »

« J'ai toujours trouvé ce gars cool en fait ! »

« Tais-toi et va chanter ! »

« Je t'aime », il marmonna avant de s'en aller vers Conor et de prendre le micro qu'on lui tendait.

Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire,

And I can't quench my desire.

Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love?

You're not convinced that that is enough.

I put myself in this position,

And I deserve the imposition,

But you don't even know I'm alive,

And this pounding in my heart just won't die.

I'm burning up.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love,

For your love.

You're always closing your door.

Well that only makes me want you more,

And day and night I cry for your love.

You're not convinced that that is enough.

To justify my wanting you,

Now tell me what you want me to do.

I'm not blind, and I know

That you want to want me, but you can't let go.

Come on, let go.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love,

For your love.

Do you wanna see me down on my knees?

Or bending over backwards; now, would you be pleased?

Unlike the others, I'd do anything.

I'm not the same, I have no shame.

I'm on fire!

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love,

For your love.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.

You know you got me burning up, baby.

You know you got me burning up, baby,

Burning up for your love,

Burning up for your love.

XXX

« Va prendre une douche ! Je vais te préparer un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine en attendant ! », elle ordonna alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon de leur petit studio.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Quoi ? Jesse ! Tu es soûl ! »

Il soupira comme il enleva ses chaussures de villes noires et sa chemise à brun foncé. « Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti comme ça ! J'ai envie de b… »

« Si tu termines cette phrase, tu dormiras sur le canapé jusqu'à notre mariage ! »

« Tu es parfaite Rachel », il commença d'une voix volante. Il marchait lentement vers elle, sa chemise sur le sol. Une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle, il attrapa ses hanches. « Tu es belle, incroyablement talentueuse et tu fais mieux l'amour que je ne le fais ! »

« Tu es ridicule, Jesse »

« Viens ave moi dans la douche ! Ou dans le lit … »

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse nu. « Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es ivre ! »

« Un peu ! »

« Beaucoup ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Et cette chanson ! A quoi tu pensais ! »

« Quoi ? Cette robe est incroyablement sexy ! »

« Tu as clairement chanté devant toutes nos connaissances que t'avais envie de moi »

« J'ai envie de toi »

« Tu pues la bière »

« Si je prends une douche et que je me brosse les dents ? »

Elle rigola. « Non ! », se reculant pour aller chercher le verre d'eau qu'elle lui avait promis, mais il la rattrapa et posa violement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il fit glisser sa robe sur son corps fin. « Je t'aime », il murmura alors qu'il l'embrassait maintenant plus délicatement. « Allons faire l'amour ! »

« Jesse… », gémit-elle, sentant ses lèvres sur son cou.

« Je suis peu être ivre mais j'ai envie de toi et pas à cause de cette stupide robe mais à cause de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ! »

« Je t'ai dit quoi ? »

« Toi … Moi… Dans cinq ans … Un bébé ! »

« Oh, ça ? »

« Je rêve depuis toujours d'un bébé à nous deux ! »

« Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Jesse ! »

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi … Mais avant que tu me laisses satisfaire tes envies, va te doucher et brosses toi les dents pendant au moins cinq minutes »

« Roméo et Juliette méritaient une fin comme la nôtre ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime », répondit-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux plus courts qu'au lycée. Il avait ce sourire débile sur son visage. Rachel pouffa de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je t'aime aussi, Jesse ! Même quand tu es ivre ! »


End file.
